swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunt (ACP)
Main Page: A Cularin Presence Key ideas of this encounter: exploring Gadrin; visiting House Hirskaala, the small cartel headquarters, and the peace and security offices; learning about other missing ships that have veered off and disappeared over the jungle. Try to encourage the heroes to go to the most useful locations first. Again, with lots of options, this could run long. Not all of the contingencies need to be encouraged, or even mentioned at all, to the players. But if they want to go to some of the oddball places, you’ve got some basic information on what’s there. The celebration remains muted as you leave the Sop House and make your way through the streets. There are still a great many people standing outside, most of them waiting expectantly for something – anything – to happen. Most of them hold quiet conversations and sip drinks from tall glasses that would have seemed much more appropriate if the city had not turned so decidedly un-festive... Investigation The heroes now have some choices before them. The obvious choice is House Hirskaala, although the Office of Peace and Security is a reasonable approach, as is a visit to the Metatheran Cartel headquarters here in the city. Basic information is provided for each of these contingencies below. House Hirskaala The offices of House Hirskaala are located several blocks from the Sop House, near the center of Gadrin within sight of the monument to Reidi Artom. Hirskaala is one of numerous trading concerns that have established themselves on Cularin in the last year or two, and the numbers seem to be growing exponentially. It was inevitable that the Cartel, who had always maintained a presence here, would catch on eventually, but you had to hope it would take a little longer than it apparently did. A thick metal wall surrounds the House Hirskaala compound, and two Human guards stand beside the enormous set of double-blast doors that serve as a gate. They wear insignias identical to those worn by the guards who took the young man from the Sop House. The guards are gruff, but reasonable. Once the heroes mention an encounter with a roving guard patrol from the house- or better, show the paper the guards were carrying with them- they will be bustled inside and directly to the offices of Nim’Ri. The door slides open and a yellow-skinned, reptilian individual stands to greet you. His eyes flick back and forth from one of you to the next as you enter the room. With a flick of his wrist, the Trandoshan dismisses his guards. “Please, sit. I understand we have business to discuss.” This is Nim'Ri, head of security for House Hirskaala. Nim'Ri can give the heroes the following information: * One of our employees did express concerns about competition from the Cartel. * His description matches what you have told me of the young man you saw taken. * Those were not my men. We had uniforms stolen from our laundry service this morning. * Darin- the young man you apparently saw- claimed to have information that would “Sink” the Cartel. * He believed the Cartel had more than business in mind. But he never said what, that I know of. * Other trading houses have had trouble as well. Less than an hour ago, I received word that an entire cargo-hold’s worth of materials was appropriated by individuals wearing stolen uniforms. Yes, from the same laundry service. * Darin was a good employee, and represented no threat to our organization. I hope you find him. * You may tour the facilities, if you wish. We have nothing to hide. All of this information is true. Nim'Ri works hard to protect House Hirskaala, and assists in the running of a very tight organization. Nothing untoward goes on here, and Darin is not on the premises. Other individuals may be interviewed here, and will independently verify anything Nim'Ri says for the heroes. Peace and Security The central location for the Office of Peace and Security is well lit and clean, with neatly uninformed individuals of every Species represented in the Cularin population- including Tarasin- seated behind desks in a large main room. The heroes will be greeted by a male Rodian wearing the pressed whites of OPS, who can answer basic questions but will direct the heroes to his lieutenant, Henk Lorin, for more complex matters. Lorin is a female Cerean with a very serious demeanor, who knows relatively little about potential problems with the Cartel. She is not happy about their increased presence, but has reviewed their security forces and is satisfied that they are as competent as most of the private security in Gadrin. No complaints were filed about the incident in the Sop House, although she will allow the heroes to file one. She is aware of the laundry thefts, and has people working on the matter. The uniforms used yesterday have already been recovered from a trash pile on the outskirts of town, near the edge of the jungle, and she expects the ones stolen from House Hirskaala will turn up as well. The Metatheran Cartel Operations Office Velin Wir is not available, having asked that the transmission to the planet be beamed from one of the Cartel’s ships that are in orbit above Cularin awaiting transport materials. No one knows where he is, and his secretary- a rather gaunt Caarite named Lori- is used to him disappearing and not telling her of his destination. She naturally will deny anything other than business concerns on behalf of the Cartel, and will spout the party line: “We are in this to make credits without hurting anyone. Everything we do is completely legal, and in the best interests of both the Cartel and the communities we serve.” This is, in other words, a dead end. The Laundry Service The two old Sullustans who run the laundry service are very embarrassed that their shop was broken into twice in as many days, but have no useful information whatsoever. No clues can be gained by searching here, although the proprietors can tell them that another set of uniforms was stolen this morning along with the Hirskaalan uniforms, from Renna’s Transport Service. This is not information that can be gained from Peace and Security, since no one there is likely to want to disclose the full extent of the theft beyond what the heroes already know. The heroes are not members of OPS, after all. The Docking Bay With the Sullustan Ship No one saw anything out of the ordinary, although careful questioning will reveal that at least one of the men who picked up the parts from the ship yesterday matched the description of one of the men who collected Darin this morning. No other useful information can be gained here. The Garbage Pile Outside the City Going there now will allow the heroes to locate (With successful DC 19 Perception checks) the discarded Hirskaalan uniforms. Going there after Part 3 (In Broad Daylight) allows them to also find the discarded Renna’s Transport Service uniforms. They have been sterilized, so no trace of the individuals who wore them remains. If the Heroes Look for a Beggar Who Might Have Seen Something If at any point the heroes state that they are looking for a beggar around any of the places they visit in this encounter, proceed to Part 4 (Beggars and Choosers). Then proceed to Part 3 (In Broad Daylight) after that is done. Category:Homebrew Content